Lying Next To Me
by Dajypop
Summary: First of four trades with Wolfehluff. Rude and Reno should be doing their mission work, but it seems they are distracted. RuNo, Songfic style, lemon.


**AN: The first of my four stories for Wolfehluff. I am writing her a Lozoo, LozYazKada, RuNo, and Sephesis. :3 This will be the RuNo, got the idea outside of my house, thought it would be cute. Plastic Stars by Freezepop was my inspiration for this, I suppose it's a bit of a songfic...**

Pairing: RuNo

Yaoi, Reno POV, Slight songfic

****************************************************************************************

**Lying Next To Me**

"There's no place I'd rather be." He rumbled in his chest, my ear pressed against the taught pecs as I listen to his heartbeat. My eyes are closed, and I assume his are, as well. I purr softly as I nuzzle my bright hair into his body, holding our half naked bodies closer.

"There's no one I'd rather see, Ru." I reply softly, kissing at him with a smile. There's something pressing us, something requiring our attention, but we decide to keep putting it off, for now. There's no chance in Hell we want to give up on this right now.

"I never want to go." He adds, sounding a little upset that we both have recognized we _are_ still on a mission. He starts to shift me away and I grab his muscled arms, shaking my head.

"I want to take it slow." He blinks, and I realize he took off his shades. A slow nod and then he's laying back again, nice and comfortable. Just being with him like this, close and loving for once in my life...it has me seeing stars, bursting in rainbows behind my vision. Gay as it sounds, I love it.

"I am totally complete..." It's barely a whisper. I feel a heated blush on my cbeeks and look up, noting that he's letting a couple tears escape. Rude only cries for real reasons. I lean up and smile.

"Even your tears will taste sweet." I smile, kissing and licking away the emotions spread on his face.

"Ren...a better place cannot be found." He smiles back, and he looks so gorgeous like that. I find myself grinning like a madman at my next words.

"Let's make my bed a playground." We had two beds in our hotel, but we both ended up in mine, for some reason. I roll over on top of him and kiss his lips, slow, long and wet, finally coaxing his tongue to come out and play with mine. We rub wetly against each other for a while, just kissing and nuzzling, whispering sweetly every so often. Then, he grinds up_hard_ against my crotch and forces a moan from my lips. Oh _fuck_, that felt too good.

"What happened to the playground, Ren? I think we should _swing_." He purrs, and I'm immediately hooked.

"Alright, we'll swing." My hips begin to grind and rock against his, and both of us have fluttery eyelids. I purr some, kissing his ear and taking a gauge into my mouth to suck, catching the top with my teeth, making him groan louder than either of us expected. That, in turn, makes me grind and suck harder, moaning right in his ear. "Fuck, Ru, feels good already." I compliment, feeling that monster in his pants stirring and rising to meet the occasion.

His hands, I had lost track of them for just a second and they had found their way down the back of my pants, cupping my rear and groping a little, giving a firm pinch to one cheek, making me squeak. He smirks against my neck and I nip at his, making him grunt slightly. We grind for a few moments before he's working me out of my pants, leaving them on the floor.

"Commando? Reno, if you get hurt..." He growls next to my ear, "Such a naughty boy." A lick to my piercings and I'm undressed in his lap, those magic hands working my cheeks apart as he rubs them with his thumbs. There are bruises there, but not from this stupid mission, or any other one. Sometimes he forgets his strength and I come out of this without the ability to walk for weeks. Not that I'm complainin', but sometimes it's annoying out on missions.

However, I certainly don't mind that thought anymore when I feel one of his fingers swirling around my entrance, that pucker twitching and sucking him down like it wants to milk him of all his life. He's got me hook, line and sinker, and every time he even tries to tease it, my hungry little ass just wants him inside so bad. He purrs a little, pulling back and only lightly rubbing as he sets into my neck, now taking his turn to bite on my piercing and tug. I purr a little, rocking my hips down and realize that he's still clothed.

Without thinking, my hands make way for his belt, tugging it open and nearly ripping it out of his pants, and he's kind enough to lift his hips to make it easier on my arms. I give a soft groan as my hand brushes his crotch and I feel that thick, weeping cock bump up against it, as if it's begging me to take a closer look at it. It's already leaking a big, juicy wet spot into his pants, and I'm going to assume he's going commando, too.

"Commando? Rude, if you get hurt..." I purr with a dark grin, leaning in to kiss his hip. "Such a naughty boy. I'd say 'go to my room', but you're already here." I can hear the grin in his voice; that's something saved only for me. Most people don't think Rude has the capacity to be dirty or adventurous or even have the capability to move his facial muscles into a smile. But no, I know otherwise. I also know that he's hiding something in his pants other than the fact that he's huge.

Once his pants have joined mine on the floor, I hear him rumble something incoherent as I tug one of his piercings, the Jacob's Ladder making even me moan, and I'm just playing with it. We're moaning together as I tug on them to get him to full hardness, soon getting him there and kissing the head. He bucks up into my talented mouth but I shake my head.

"Lube?"

"Pocket."

"What a naughty boy, Rude, carrying lube with you everywhere." At least it was a flat container so it didn't look too conspicuous. Me, everyone would expect to carry lube wherever I went, have a whole store in my jacket like some guy selling watches or something. Rude? If anyone else knew, they'd freak. I can just picture the Director going through Rude's pockets for one reason or another, pulling out the container of lube and screaming like a little girl, Elena following suit. It'd just be scary to someone who thought he was a prude. Then again, these piercings would probably also freak them out. However, I love them.

I waste no time in lubing him up, making sure to tease those rings and combine the already slick lubrication with his pre-cum, eyelids fluttering as I buck against his leg. I can't wait to have him inside me, he feels so good that just _thinking_about it leaves me panting and dripping at his feet. Which, I pretty much am right now, head tossed back as I just envision him putting those muscles of his to work.

"Reno.."

"Mhn?"

"Stop thinkin' about it and lemme in." He only usually picks up my speech patterns when he's so close that he can't handle just watching me anymore. He's told me on countless occasions that I ooze sex appeal, even when I don't mean to.

I find myself pushed back onto my back, purring as I look up at him, those sexy arms keeping me down and his body caging me to the bed. I wriggle a little and he drops on me, pressed tight as he teases me again, rubbing his head up and down my rear, as if he can't find purchase. When he has me mewling and whimpering for more, he finally shoves in all the way, each rung of those piercings making me stretch a bit more and I moan each time. Once he's fully buried, he pauses and just grinds into me, right up against my sweet spot, getting a constant reaction of low, pleading moans for him to move.

It took him a little while, but finally he began to move, his hips twisting and rolling fluidly, sending me too high for my own good. My hips begin to grind and writhe around him, and his hand moves down to pet me slowly as his thrusts begin to really pick up. He's going in me as hard as possible in a matter of seconds, going from zero to sixty faster than anyone I've ever been with. Soon I'm screaming out his name and praising him to the ceiling, making a very good show and likely pissing off our neighbors.

I feel myself beginning to twitch and shake, shivering near-constantly as the pleasure poured over me in waves. My completion hit like a bolt of lightning, leaving my whole body heavier than lead and my head lighter than air. I know I clamped down real tight on him, and he was soon pumping me full of thick, hot ribbons of cum, his own hand and stomach coated in mine. He collapsed to his side, dragging me with him so that I lay on top, both of us panting and happily sated-for now.

"Love you, Reno." He manages through his pleasured haze, breathing deeply to try and calm his mind some.

"Mm...love you, too, Rude." Heh, it rhymes. I snuggle against his chest and close my eyes. "We can put off tha mission a while longah, righ'?"

"...may as well." Still formal, even when he's tired as Hell.

We ended up falling asleep for a good two hours before Rude finally imposed 'get the mission going' time.

*******************************************************************************************

AN: Alright, hope you like it, Wolfehluff! 8D


End file.
